


Things you said I wish you hadn't

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: Things you said, things I said [8]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when she finally sets you free you still don’t know why it hurts too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said I wish you hadn't

There is the constant insults what makes you ache. And you still hate her and you barely know her and is just means to an end and you’ve needed to enter in that castle because there is nothing more horrifying than not being able to be free.

Still, it makes you want to scream at her, ask her to just shut up because no, you aren’t half as bad as she thinks you are and you are tired of being the girl who is nothing more but someone disposable. You are tired and she is not wrong on her supposition that you in fact can be dangerous but you are tired and sad and as you look at the corners of your cell, half wondering if you will ever be able to be outside, you ponder on the pain she has inflicted you, her sneer, her eyes. Eyes that had seemed almost disappointed. That had made you tremble like a leaf.

And perhaps is that you are tired of running or perhaps you are just angry that she has caught you. Either way you feel confused because there has been something else behind those eyes when you had been forced to be in front of all those uptight elves and a part of you had known that she is not like them, she is not uptight and there had been something when you had first seen her. Respect atop of the realization she had played you.

And well, it doesn’t matter anymore, does it? You think as you keep looking through the bars of your cell but you still wish she hadn’t been looking at you like she had done because you don’t know how to react, what to say.

And when she finally sets you free you still don’t know why it hurts too much.

You definetely know though when you catches her looking at you what that means but that’s another story.


End file.
